


分崩离析

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: 补档黑历史系列。原发于贴吧原发ID：缘汐儿注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。





	分崩离析

**Author's Note:**

> 补档黑历史系列。  
> 原发于贴吧  
> 原发ID：缘汐儿  
> 注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。

我感到恐慌。前所未有的恐慌。

 

不，也许曾经是有的，比如看着他的眸子熄灭，看着他的手垂向一边，看着他悄无声息地离开。把我的手覆上他的胸口之前，我是恐慌至极的。

 

至于后来的“爆发”与“一鸣惊人”，都只是我感受到已经没有生命存在的安静得可怕的躯体之后，为了防止眼泪落下或者为了抑住喉咙中的哽咽和很快就要到来的声嘶力竭与疲软无力所做的一些微不足道的补救措施。

 

战斗可以使我保持清醒，使我免于疲累，使我拥有高亢的精神状态，不管时间地点场合随时神采奕奕地存在于现实并且面对现实。

 

面对现实。

 

现实是，我出了些问题。

 

不值得一提的小问题而已，就像是在星球表面战斗的重力或者穿越宇宙时遇到的阻力，几乎不会影响我的发挥，更不会产生一丝一毫的妨碍。

 

我只是和以前相比有了些变化，但看起来不是正常的变化。我越来越喜欢单独行动——这与我日渐成熟和自成体系的格斗技巧以及来源于多方的力量也有关系——与普通警备队队员出去实际上是被拖了后腿。但我并不喜欢独行。我对所有群体都产生了奇怪的不知名的恐惧，看到三只以上的怪兽我就觉得恶心，不把所有的尸体砍成渣渣再一把火烧掉直至现场只留下灰黑的粉末我是不会罢休的；结束任务回到光之国看到街道上密密麻麻的人流我头皮发麻，走在街上不惜一切代价避免与其他人的接触，飞行在宇宙中尽量选择人烟稀少的路线，万一碰到了认识的人我会装作没有看见，实在躲不过去了会打个招呼赶紧离开。

 

作为从标准意义上讲刚刚成年甚至还不算成年的警备队队员，我深知前辈老生常谈的年轻人要充满朝气永不松懈刻苦训练认真对待任务全心全意守护好宇宙的和平那一套。

 

每个人都是这么做的，大家都是年轻人，这个种族寿命太长以至于青春期都长得让人妒忌。

 

我自信不比任何一个人做得差，大概是性格使然我只会比别人做得好。尤其战斗是我的强项以及爱好。

 

我年轻，格斗好，优秀警备队队员，有着拯救了光之国这种能吓唬住圈外人的光辉历史，名字写在史册里和光荣榜上；极其罕见又极具优势的混合血统，红蓝银三族的优点我都沾了边，沾得还不是一星半点。

 

换句话说，我没有任何理由，在任何人面前抬不起头，哪怕是诺亚。

 

但是，我怎么了。

 

我不想和别人说话，不是顾忌，不是逃避，只是单纯不想。打招呼勉强可以接受但不主动进行也不发声；两人聊天我会故意延长反射弧或态度冷淡以尽快结束对话；群体聚会除强制性外完全不参与；哪怕有人发求救信号，我也只是象征性地回个落款表示收到。

 

我会和他说话，主动和他说话。虽然经常找不到话题，以及说着说着我会莫名其妙地烦躁起来，然后扔下他回到房间把自己扔到床上盯着天花板。而在这种时候哪怕是他极其细微的脚步声也会被我灵敏的感官捕捉到，然后为了驱散这种声音搞出很大的噪音，比如用念力把可以扔的东西全部砸向房间门，当然会选择不易碎的。

 

他会在我房间门口停留一会，呼出一口稍重的气，离开。

 

“这孩子……”

 

他这么说道。但除了辈分，我们之间的年龄差完全不算什么，在漫长的生命中这几千年根本不足一提。

 

我没有发脾气，没有歇斯底里，实际上我一直躺在床上没有动过。我只是不想听到会让我头皮发麻的声音，在我现在这种状态下它可能是任何声音甚至是风声。我选择了一些分贝较高又不会让我厌烦的声音来掩盖而已。而我很冷静。冷静地思考这一切的原因。我并不喜欢，但我想也没什么必要压着这种无伤大雅的行为，毕竟在他眼里我只是闹闹脾气，他一个大男人没心思也没必要计较这个。

 

两柄冰斧在我眼前画着圈，一前一后地悬在我面前，我盯着它们，回忆它们身上沾了多少种血液。

 

“啧，有没有兴趣再来一种？金色的很漂亮的血。不是等离子火花那种冰冷的金色。”

 

然而我最终懒于继续使用念力，两柄冰斧听话地躺在我头顶。增加身高的好方式。虽然我不算矮。

 

已是深夜，我还睁着眼睛，保持着同一个姿势没有动过。胳膊压在头底下，最开始它们有点麻，现在已经毫无感觉了。

 

白天好好地去出了任务，实际上已经三天没有睡觉——对于我们来说很常见——打了几百场架，每一次都完美解决。虽然我也有累的时候，但总之我不会输。

 

尽职尽责地没有开小差没有偷懒，超额完成了不知多少件救援和辅助行动，原本回来的时候我是睡眼朦胧的，甚至还给他发了条签名说我忙完了要回家休息。

 

他回得也很热情，说正好在家等我一起吃饭。

 

客气得跟不认识一样。

 

天空的颜色有点异样，隐隐带着血色。我随手抓了个人问觉不觉得天是红的，顺便当时我的内心沉重得我形容不出来，但我选择性无视了它。

 

被我抓到的那个路人像看神经病一样看着我，嘀咕了一句色盲不是低等生物才会有的问题吗。

 

此刻我躺在床上，动作很轻松。

 

心里总有些不对劲。

 

到底哪里不对劲。我动用了混血种族的优势将所有的冷静智商分析力都集中起来思考了四个小时，无果。

 

现在的样子，大概算是“你所看到的都是表象”？

 

我知道我的身体内部已经翻江倒海。不，不是身体，是心，是大脑，是肉体之外的东西，我知道把心脏挖出来其实它还跳得好好的，大脑皮层的神经线也走得欢快。

 

我……

 

一瞬间的分崩离析。仿佛机器极速运转后的戛然而止，伴随着火花飞溅和齿轮渐次掉落。

 

一切，都毫无意义。

 

灵魂从身体里强制分割，闪电从头顶劈下。

 

我站在顶端，看着自己灰飞烟灭。

 

不是绝望。消泯的东西，没有情感。没有痕迹。没有回忆。没有泪。

 

眼前好像有人。好像没有。

 

我举起手，握着利刃，走在无尽的蛮荒中。

 

面前的，是人群。狞笑的人群，冷漠的人群，发疯的人群，行尸走肉的人群。丑态毕出。

 

我一身冷汗，用冰斧穿透他们。

 

有一种温热的东西，不是液体，不是光。带着温度，金黄色的，很漂亮的。

 

不……不是等离子火花的颜色。


End file.
